


Desert Sun

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Brother’s hair doesn’t obey the laws of gravity





	Desert Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I got an image in my head and ran with it

Brother’s hair was like sunlight; golden, warm to the touch, waving through the air without need of a breeze, gravity holding no sway over the golden halo around his head. Alphonse usually spent his sleepless nights watching it sway and drift.

He used to be kind of jealous of his looks, his charisma, his molten eyes that could literally melt people alive if he looked too long, his skin and bones. He’d always been a suit of armor. Edward liked to joke that it had been really hard on mom, but Alphonse knew the truth. It was fun not to, though, he enjoyed pretending not to see the ancient, gibbering tomes of resurrection and soul transference hidden under the floorboards just as much as Edward enjoyed pretending he didn’t know Alphonse knew.

Brother had gone to see Envy this morning, and now he was back and his hair was dirty again. Red mixed so ugly with gold. The locks waved around and dripped onto the floor, making a slick coppery mess. Winry would be angry if she saw, and he’d have to put Edward’s intestines back in.

“Welcome back, brother. I missed you.” He always did. He rarely felt at home unless Edward was there. He didn’t like to think about why. Edward stared at him long enough that he felt his armor begin to soften. Instead of greeting him, he held his hands out in wordless demand, and Alphonse obediently took his head off and handed it to him. Envy must have made more threats. Alphonse hated how that thing could get his brother so upset, but he wasn’t strong enough to kill it yet. All he could do right now was cool him down. Edward smiled up at him, bright and warm like the merciless sun.

“Don’t worry about that horrible homunculus, Alphonse.” he murmured, bloodied arms curling protectively around his head, “I’ll always keep you safe.”

Alphonse knew. He just wished he could smile back.


End file.
